


Letters for our meeting Anniversary

by CaptainSammyAngel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: When Digg shows up late with a bundle of letters... Felicity will find out how much she and Oliver have grown since they met that October 24th. Will reading those letters give her an even deeper look into her husband's psyche or make her more confused?





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I know I probably shouldn't be writing another fic but at least this one won't be as long as my other one. I hope you like this, please Kudos, comment and subscribe!

**Hope Springs, October 12, 2018, 10:30 PM**

The doorbell rings “Coming!” Felicity calls out wondering who would be here this late as she puts on a flannel jacket as she walked down the stairs. The doorbell rings out again as Felicity opens the door to find Digg “Digg? I thought that you weren't checking in for a few days.” She said confused why her friend was here. Digg nodded “That’s right but I have something for you. May I come in?” He confirmed/asked casually. Felicity nodded and gestured him to come in “Come on in.” She said knowingly. Both walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, Digg rubbed the back of his neck nervously “Um... I visited Oliver yesterday and he wanted me to give you something.” He said putting his hand into his jacket pocket and pulling out a bundle of letters.  
Felicity looked at the bundle in confusion “Letters? I don’t understand.” she said seriously confused. Digg cleared his throat “Oliver asked me to go back to your apartment and find several letters that he has written you over the years. I don’t know what the letters say but I found them, and he gave me one before I left.” He said softly. While Oliver had written her letters during his stint in prison he never said anything about letters before that. After a moment of silence, Digg stood up and smiled at Felicity “I hope that whatever’s in the letters makes you smile. And not something stupid like divorce papers.” He said hopefully yet joked with a small smile. Felicity stood up and pulled Digg in for a hug “Thank you for everything the past few years despite what happened earlier this year.” She whispered softly into his ear.  
Personally, Felicity thought the fight between John and Oliver was stupid... on both sides. John had the chance to be the Green Arrow but blew it when he hid his tremor and started using drugs pushed by Diaz. Oliver, on the other hand, should’ve told John that he was taking over permanently instead of prolonging it by giving him a new suit. The fight that ended their partnership was going to happen it just also came with all the frustration and anger from over the years along with any mistake that they could throw at each other. John released Felicity walked to the door before he turned back “Tell William I said hi?” He said a little hesitantly. Felicity nodded, despite how tense it’s been between Digg, her and Oliver... Digg and Will had an easy friendship that was very little affected by what has happened “Of course.” She said knowingly. “Tell Lyla and JJ the same for me?” She called out hesitantly. Digg nodded “Of course, they love to hear from you.” before Digg opened the door, walked out and closed the door.  
Felicity plopped back down where she had sat on the couch, grabbed the bundle and pulled the letter with the envelope that had ‘Read me first’ written on it out of the pile and ripped open the envelope and pulled out the paper. Unfolding the letter, Felicity started to read

_My dear Felicity,_

_E-mails seem a little impersonal and I would’ve sent these as e-mails but since they won’t let prisoners near computers this will have to do. I wasn’t going to give you these letters until the tenth anniversary of when we met but since I’m in jail and have no idea if or when I’m getting released. I just want to say that these letters were to not only for you to read how much we’ve grown as people but how we’ve grown since we have been in each other’s lives... the good, the bad and the downright ugly._ _Our journey from acquaintance’s to partners to friends with secret feelings and so on and so forth is long and hard but so damn worth it, Lissy and I would do it all over again just so I could say ‘I do’ to you. You are my always, my light and I don’t know where I’d be without you... probably in jail a lot earlier than this or I’d still be killing if we didn’t meet that fateful October day._

_Everything here since the last letter is... not bad but not good either. People still pick fights but allies might be lurking around they’ll come to talk in time. Passing time is easier when you shut your brain off but its hard with the villains that I put in here around me just waiting to pick a fight. But you don't need to worry about that even though you probably will._

_I_ _promise to try my best not to get into any more trouble while in here, but even the most patient of people have their limits also, trouble seems to find me whether I like it or not. You also know I’m not the most patient person whether it was the Green Arrow or Oliver Queen but I’ll try... for you and William... I love you, Always_

_your husband,_  
_Oliver_

Felicity stared at the letter in astonishment. She knew Oliver could be romantic and sweet but she had a feeling these letters will take the cake... besides the groveling that he WILL be doing when not if he gets released from prison. This letter while sweet reveals to her that Oliver doesn’t think that he’ll be released which she knew was an undertone in the letters that Digg would send to the guards so they’d give to her and William since Digg can’t give the letters to them directly. This letter just made her realize what she should've done in the first place. She needed to fight back but before she did she not only needed to find a way out of Witness protection with ARGUS, find and imprison Diaz then try to free Oliver. Felicity folded up the paper put back into the envelope, stuffed it back into the bundle picked it up and walked out of the living room upstairs. After putting the letters somewhere safe in her room, Felicity changed into her PJs and snuggled into bed “Everything's going to be alright. Oliver’s safe and so am I and William but how long will that last?” She thought calmly yet wondering, trying to calm this uneasy feeling in her stomach. Felicity reached for the chain around her neck, pulling it out from under her shirt and held the two objects hanging above her collarbone, her and Oliver's wedding rings.

When she opened the package and saw her husbands wedding ring she had been furious. She started to ramble furiously about if he thinks she’s divorcing him he had another thing coming as she read the note after however, she was torn between crying and ranting. Oliver had sent her his wedding ring so it would be safe instead of it being possibly stolen in prison. Felicity decided to keep both rings on a chain and keeping it around her neck, to keep who she really is and her husband close to never forget despite the circumstances.  
She closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep as she had an early shift at the cafe so she’d have to drop off William or Jackson as his name was in Hope springs just as hers was Violet Prince. Those names represent a whole different life than Felicity Smoak and William Clayton. How much longer can they live in this pretend life? She didn’t know but Felicity knew that the search for Diaz was coming to a head and soon she and William can return to Star City to their semi-normal lives.

What Felicity didn’t know was that Diaz was close to finding her than she thought and a few days later, after thinking on her feet, distracting Diaz and his men he and William barely had time to grab the necessities and bolt. After visiting Oliver they went straight to ARGUS demanding to see Lyla and Digg. After meeting with them and laying out in laymen's terms that under no circumstances that they are relocating cause it’s useless.  
Both Lyla and Digg relented albeit reluctantly but agreed to none the less. They would stay at ARGUS HQ until they could settle them into a safe house. As Felicity layed in her bed at ARGUS HQ “Please let things get better than they already are.” She whispered before closing her eyes, falling into a semi restless sleep.


	2. Reminiscing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! I finished a chapter and updated as I said I would. Ok, this isn't exactly following canon but it will have elements. I want to thank everyone for reading in the first place and that I don't own any of the characters DC, CW and DC comics do.

**Here's some fanart that @olida_magda made for me and thank you so much I love it!**

****

 

**Wednesday, October 24th, 2018**

Ignoring the guards stationed at the door, Felicity huffed as she entered the safe house that ARGUS had put her and William in. It was near the outskirts of Star city so William could start at the middle school in town at least, Felicity was back working with Curtis on the startup but she wanted to help bring down Diaz... she just couldn’t wait on the sidelines sitting on her hands waiting for the tiniest bit of intel cause she’d drive herself crazy. She tried to persuade John to let her help, but he shut her down because not only isn’t she a part of ARGUS but she’s too close to the case.

Which is why she walked into the house in a huff. It wasn’t because of having guards, which did irritate her it was that Digg shut her down. Which even though she should've expected it still stung. Her and Digg have always had a close brother-sister relationship even when everything went to hell last year. He’s never deliberately kept something from her before that involved Oliver. How she feels right now is similar to several situations but especially when Oliver ‘promoted’ to his executive assistant. The letters that Oliver wrote her popped into her mind. Felicity rushed to her room, closed the door, sprinted up to her side table, pulled out the drawer and pulled out the bundle of letters.

With the letters in her arms, Felicity sat on her bed staring at the bundle for a moment before pulling out the letter under the one she already read. The envelope had _2013_ written on it, setting the bundle aside, Felicity ripped open the envelope and read

 

_Dear Felicity,_

_A year ago today, we met in the IT department here at Queen Consolidated. Things have changed so much year... Good and bad. Right now you're outside my office at your desk typing away with a concentrating frown. The good is you, Digg, and I became a team as time went by and despite the five-month hiatus, we still are. I also realized that what happened with Laurel and I was a mistake._

_Your very beautiful but you try to hide it behind computer screens. But when I saw you in that grey business casual dress, I was a little shocked mostly because I never saw you in a business casual dress. A dress, yes but business casual? No. It looks like you used some of the money I put in your bank account. Anyway, I kind of wished you stayed home but you don’t want to give Isabel more ammo than she has._

_I know you volunteered to be bait but I wish there were more precautions that we had taken. I know, I know ‘it’s my life it's my choice.’ That doesn’t mean I have to like it when it comes to dangerous situations. Even though I’m glad that your voice is in my ear each night... I wonder what our lives would’ve been like if you did what you said you were going to do after we got Walter back? Would we even still be friends and hang out? Cause I think even if you did leave, my life would be dull without my daily dose of your rambles and smiles._

_You know, your crush on me... it was and still is obvious and well, I might feel something, but I  don’t know cause I’ve never had a healthy relationship with women... besides my sister and mother._

_I also want to thank you for being patient about telling you about what happened on the island. Because with you and Diggle I feel like I can trust you more than anyone else. I hope that we learn more about each other in the year to come._

_Best of luck,_

_Oliver._

Felicity ginned at the letter _“At least I know that Oliver had an inkling that he had romantic feelings for me back then.” She thought relieved and tickled pink._ Because at the time, Felicity was still trying to get a good read on him and he kept his playboy rep with the women intact especially with Isabel or Isabitch as Felicity loved to call her. God!! That made her furious when Isabel came out of Oliver’s hotel room with that smug smile.   
It was one of those times where she was a bundle of hurt and mad at the same time and it was because someone was trying to protect her for the wrong reason. Which Digg wasn’t, he wasn’t telling her because it was his job and because she was a civilian. Felicity looked at the clock it was 2:30 p.m which means Diggs picking up William right about now. Felicity usually picked up Willam but since they moved back to Star city... Digg has picked up William twice a week so he can have some male bonding time.

What could she do? If John Diggle was one thing, he was adamant and wouldn’t budge. She could try getting to Lyla but even she’s harder to get information out of which makes her be an excellent ARGUS agent. Maybe offer some kind of assistance. Technical or some field work, anything to get some Intel besides ‘we have it handled’ and ‘don’t worry about it.’ because she doesn’t need or want to be coddled. She went up against Diaz and escaped with her and William’s lives. She was sick and tired of people treating her like she’s Oliver’s widow. She’s his wife and it doesn’t matter if Digg wants it or not, she’s knee-deep in this as she has since Oliver showed up at her office with that bullet-riddled laptop.

She quickly folded the letter and carefully put it back into the envelope. She slid it back into its place in the bundle, picked up the bundle and placed it in the drawer, closing it. Felicity stood up, left the room, down the stairs just in time to see William and Digg enter the house “Hey, Felicity how was your day?” Willam greeted her before giving her a hug. Felicity smiled “Good, any homework tonight?” She questioned kindly. William nodded “Math, science, and English.” He answered. Felicity nodded “Ok, buddy. Why don’t you get started then?” William nodded and headed towards the kitchen “I may be doing my homework but I know what you’ll be talking about.” He called out as disappeared from sight. Both Felicity and Diggle shake their heads in amusement “He’s a great kid. A lot like his parents.” Digg complimented, giving Felicity a knowing look.

Felicity smiled musingly “A lot like his father.” She corrected him. Digg chuckled “Maybe, but also like his step-mom. Don’t forget.”  He reminded yet reassured her at the same time. Felicity nodded “Thanks, I’ll try to remember.” She said trying to sound as confident as she felt.  Digg nodded “We’re trying our hardest to find Diaz but nothing since he attacked you.” He revealed frustrated, knowing what she was going to ask. Felicity turned to face Digg “I want to help with the investigation.” She stated bluntly. Digg sighed and crossed his arms over his chest “Felicity, we’ve talked about this...” He started to protest. “No, John we aren’t done talking about this because I can’t just go day by day not doing anything to help.” She said indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Digg sighed deeply “Even if I let you help, it’ll violate the immunity agreement.” He reminded her solemnly. Felicity gritted her teeth “John...” She protested but John held up his hand. “Felicity... I can’t, not that I don’t want you to but think of William. He’s lost his dad he can’t lose you too.” He reasoned calmly. Felicity begrudgingly nodded “Ok, I’ll drop it for now.” She said defeated. John small smiled “Ok. Are you still coming over for dinner?” Digg asked curiously. Felicity nodded, Oliver, William, and Felicity would join the Diggles for dinner bi-weekly before everything went to hell last year and since Felicity and William have returned, they decided to continue the routine “Of course. See you then.” She said feeling deflated. Digg nodded before turning around walking out and closing the front door.

“Are you really going to stop trying?” Williams' voice asked behind her. Felicity turned her head to face him and ruffled his hair “No, not by a long shot. I’m just going to bring the big guns.” She said determinedly.

Felicity and William rang the doorbell of the Diggles apartment around six o’clock and Lyla opened the door “Hey, guys come on in, dinner’s almost ready.” She greeted, letting them in before going into the kitchen. Felicity turned to William “Do you want to help Digg with JJ or do you want to help set the table?” She asked politely. William thought for a moment “Set the table because once JJ sees you, Felicity, he’s going to charge until he’s in your arms.” William decided/said knowingly before walking into the kitchen and starting his task.

A moment later, JJ came into the living room upon seeing Felicity he ran as fast as his chubby legs could carry him “Aunt Felicity!!” He screamed happily, hugging her leg. Felicity kneeled down and smiled at her nephew “Hey, JJ, how are you doing?” She asked with a wide smile. JJ smiled back “Good. I’m glad that your back. You and William were gone for forever.” He exclaimed dramatically the only way a five-year-old could. Felicity chuckled “That’s not happening again, I assure you.” She said fiercely. JJ pouted with his big brown eyes “Promise?” He prompted cutely. Felicity held up her hand with her pinky out “Pinky promise.” She declared as they locked pinkies.

Felicity untangled her pinky and smiled “Why don’t you go sit down at the table and I’ll join you in a few minutes?” She bargained. JJ nodded “Ok.” He said simply before toddling away to the kitchen. Felicity stood up and smiled “Hey, Digg.” She greeted when they heard dinner was ready.

About halfway through dinner, JJ looked at Felicity “Aunt Felicity, when is uncle Ollie coming back?” He asked curiously. Felicity suspended he fork mid-air for a moment and gently placed it on her plate then cleared her throat “JJ... I really don’t know.” She admitted gently, tears welling up in the back of her eyes. JJ looked at her innocently “Can’t you find out?” He questioned. Felicity licked her lips “I’m sorry JJ, but I can’t.” She declined, trying to keep calm. JJ looked confused “Why?” He asked baffled. Felicity was speechless and looked at Lyla “JJ, honey, What aunt Felicity is trying to say is she doesn’t have an answer at the moment. Do you understand?” She explained gently. JJ looked hesitant but nodded slowly “Yes mama.” He answered remorsefully. JJ turned to look at Felicity “Sorry, aunt Felicity.” He apologized.

The rest of dinner was uneventful with William excitedly chattering about school and how good it is to be back and several other things. JJ looked at Lyla “Mama. May I be excused?” He asked somewhat impatient. Lyla raised her eyebrow at JJ “What do we say?” She asked with authority. JJ sighed “Please?” He said expectantly. Lyla nodded “Yes, you may.” She said granting permission. JJ hopped off his chair and sprinted towards his room, William gently put down his fork and turned to his mom “May I be excused please?” He asked patiently. Felicity looked at Lyla and Digg then at her son “Yes, you may be excused.” She excused him. William looked at Felicity and winked at her then followed JJ’s path to his room.

Lyla sighed and looked at both her husband and friend “Ok, it’s come to my attention that you two have come to a roadblock.” She began cautiously. Digg snorted “That’s an understatement.” He muttered sarcastically. Felicity exhaled and looked at Lyla “I just want to help capture Diaz.” She said truthfully, not beating around the bush. Lyla nodded “And what’s your assessment, Johnny?” She questioned calmly. Digg sat up straight “She can’t, not because she doesn’t have the skills. It’s about William and how he needs Felicity more now than ever.” He explained somewhat exasperated. Felicity sat up straight “While yes, William needs me but it's also the immunity deal... Well, news flash, John whether you like it or not I will be helping cause Diaz has taken everything from me. My home, My husband and my identity. I have nothing to lose.” She declared fiercely.

Both Lyla and John looked at Felicity in awe “Felicity... even if we could, how would we get around the immunity agreement that states you can’t hack into any network or you’ll be thrown in jail?” He asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow at her. Felicity stood up, crossed her arms looking at her friends defiantly “How about a partnership or temporarily hire me until Diaz is put away?” She suggested knowingly. Lyla smiled “Before I say yes to the offer... I want to make sure whatever the objective is on the specific mission is the main one at the time not capturing Diaz.” She asked cautiously, wanting to be absolutely sure. Felicity bit the inside of her lip, she didn’t know if she could but might as well try “To be honest, I don’t know if I can but I’m willing to try.” She declared truthfully, holding her hand out for Lyla to shake.

Time seemed to stretch out as it went by, Lyla sighed and shook Felicity’s hand “You have a deal... Are you alright?” She agreed/asked concerned. Felicity nodded her head “Can we talk somewhere private?” She asked hoarsely from holding back tears. Lyla nodded as she stood and guided her friend to the master bedroom and closed the door “What do you want to talk about.” She asked worriedly, concern written on her face. Felicity sat on the end of the bed “Do you remember when you met John?” She questioned her curiously. Lyla was surprised but nodded “Yes, I was his CO and to say it was love at first sight... well, it wasn’t. From the beginning, he was dedicated and it took months but or the first tour was about a year and a half and by the new year, we were married... Why ask this?” She explained, lost in the memory/asked confused.

Felicity tried to swallow the lump in her throat “Today seven years ago, Oliver and I met.” She answered with a watery smile. Lyla rushed to her friend's side, side-hugging her “I’m sorry, Felicity. If you told me we could’ve rescheduled. ” She fussed feeling stupid for not asking. Felicity sniffled and shook her head “No cause I’d rather be around people than at home and I didn’t want to cry in front of Will.” She admitted softly. Lyla raised her head “I understand. Do you think if you told me the story you’d feel better?” She wondered.

Felicity smiled and nodded “I’d like that.” She agreed readily. A moment after she said that, William burst into the room “Sorry aunt Lyla, Felicity but since JJ is getting ready for bed, I asked uncle Digg where you two were, he told me and asked me to tell aunt Lyla that JJ’s almost ready for his bedtime story.” He explained quickly. Lyla smiled at her nephew stood up and turned to Felicity “You'll be ok?” She questioned softly, wanting to be positive. Felicity looked up at Lyla, smiled thankfully and nodded “Everything will be fine with William with me... Go and tuck your son into bed.” She urged her friend. Lyla nodded “Thank you.” She mouthed before she walked past William, ruffled his hair and walked out.

William walked to the bed sat next to his stepmom and looked at her “How did you and dad meet? Cause I’ve been wondering but never got around to ask you” He asked eagerly. Felicity chuckled “Well, It happened in the IT department at Queen Consolidated exactly on this date seven years ago. Your dad came in my cubicle after my skills were recommended by the CEO. Anyway, your dad said that he spilled a latte on the laptop but that's not what happened since the laptop was riddled with bullet holes.” She explained lost in the memory but William jumped in “What was his excuse if the latte one fell through?” He asked curiously with a raised eyebrow. Felicity exhaled through her nose “His coffee shop was in a bad neighborhood.” She revealed with a small smile.

William burst out laughing “That is one of the worst excuses I’ve ever heard!” He exclaimed in between laughs. After his laughter settled down and looked at Felicity “Please continue.” He pleaded. Felicity shrugged her shoulders “There's nothing much else. I got him the Intel and he left. The rest of the day was normal for me.” She finished explaining. William had an awed look on his face “Wow.” He said amazed. Felicity patted Williams arm “Let’s go home.” She said tiredly, standing up and saw Lyla leaning against the threshold. Lyla smiled at Felicity’s confused expression “I came in around the time William interrupted and didn’t want to interrupt any further.” She explained simply. Felicity smiled walked up and pulled Lyla into a hug “Thank you.” She whispered. Lyla pulled away “Anytime.” She assured her. Lyla moved out of their way and Felicity and William walked away and out of the apartment.

**At Slabside maximum security prison, Same day.**

_Oliver laid in his bed, in his hand his picture of Felicity and William with a wistful look on his face “I miss you both. Especially today of all days.” He thought melancholy._ Today is the seventh anniversary of Oliver and Felicity meeting for the first time. Oliver kept himself busy mostly cause he didn’t want to dwell too much on the significance. But now that he’s in his cell and it’s close to being light’s out it’s almost impossible to not think about that October day.

The way she looked with a low ponytail, red lipstick, and the red pen in between her lips. A small smile appeared on his face “Definitely one of the best day’s of my life.” He whispered knowingly before he got up from his bed walked to the desk and set down the photo down gently. After he laid down again, Oliver smiled as he pictured his wife’s expression when he told her that stupid lie about his coffee shop was in a bad neighborhood. Oliver inwardly cringed “ _I wonder why in the hell she helped me in the first place?” He thought embarrassed._ Still, it didn’t matter, Felicity helped him causing them to go down the path that led them to today.

“Lights Out!” one of the guards shouted. The prison went pitch black and Oliver laid there a moment before closing his eyes, suddenly excited about the upcoming visit with both William and Felicity. He wondered if Felicity had stripped her hair of the pink, he kind of hoped not cause he liked it. William... he wondered how he’s adjusting again to being back in Star City. Probably better than where ever they were before. Oliver took a deep breath and lulled himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
